Baile de tres
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? ¿A que consideramos ese sentimiento tan fuerte que nos llega a abrumar? ¿Cómo sabemos cuando el amor es de manera romántica o fraternal? Y sobre todo ¿Se puede amar al tiempo a dos personas? ¿Se puede sentir el amor, ese tipo de amor que sientes que el calor se instala en tu pecho, en lo más íntimo de tu ser, por esas dos personas?


_Para Schala._

 _La cual es una maravillosa y fuerte mujer._

 _No decaigas, no te dejes derrumbar._

 _Sigue escribiendo, sigue amando, sigue siendo tú, porque no hay nada más hermoso que eso._

* * *

 _ **Baile de tres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

 _¿Qué es el amor? ¿A que consideramos ese sentimiento tan fuerte que nos llega a abrumar?_

 _¿Cómo sabemos cuando el amor es de manera romántica o fraternal?_

 _Y sobre todo ¿Se puede amar al tiempo a dos personas?_

 _¿Se puede sentir el amor, ese tipo de amor que sientes que el calor se instala en tu pecho, en lo más íntimo de tu ser, por esas dos personas?_

 _Y amas verlos juntos, no separados._

 _No te imaginas amando a uno solo, te morirías si tuvieras que escoger._

 _Te sumergerías en el dolor, porque no. Los amas juntos._

 _En la sociedad no está bien vista. Pero eso no evita que se pueden permitir ese sentir._

 _No evita que en la intimidad se pueda disfrutar de aquella relación de tres._

 _De aquel vínculo, de aquel círculo amoroso que los tres en cuestión se dan._

 _Se pueden permitir sentir, amar, disfrutar._

* * *

—Es para un proyecto escolar —concluyó Marron, mirando a ambos chicos con grandes y brillantes ojos azules, sabiendo que ellos no podrían resistirse.

Goten y Trunks se miraron, el viento fresco en esa tarde de verano levantaba sus cabellos. La paz que había ese día en la montaña Paoz, era hermosa.

—¿Que clase de proyecto requiere una fusión Saiyajin? —preguntó Goten, Marron se mordió el labio.

—Marron, eres muy inteligente como para confundir esto con la fusión en química —comentó Trunks logrando sacar una risita de su amiga, ese tipo de risa que tanto amaban de ella… tan suave, tan sonora… como una campanilla.

—No… bueno, la verdad es que… yo… —sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, logrando sacar suspiros internos a ambos chicos… ellos, de 21 y 22 años, suspirando de amor por una adolescente de tan solo 17.

Ambos lo sabían, era imposible no notarlo, pero no se habían puesto a discutir… no iban a romper su amistad.

Así que tan solo se deleitaban viéndola, escuchándola reír, observando sus manías… amándola en silencio.

—Es un baile escolar.

—Entonces, invita a uno de los dos —dijo Trunks. Marron negó con la cabeza, los mechones rubios de su cabello saliendo de su moño.

—No me puedes decir que elija a tan solo uno de los dos… los amo a ambos, se me hace imposible elegirlos —el corazón de ambos muchachos saltó, era increíble la forma tan natural en que Marron decía aquella palabra.

 _Los amo a ambos._

Tan inocente, pero tan llena de significado para ambos chicos.

—¿Entonces quieres ir con Gotenks? —preguntó Goten, a lo cual Marron asintió, como si hubiera sido la mejor ocurrencia que alguna vez hubiera tenido—. Es solo media hora.

—Lo sé, pero cuando estemos dentro ya será más fácil. En la entrada es cuando piden los boletos de la pareja.

—¿Entonces te agrada más Gotenks? —Marron captó enseguida la nota de celos que había en la voz de Trunks, soltó una risita y se acercó a ellos. Los abrazó tan fuerte, que para ella sentía que podía extrangularlos.

—¿Acaso están celosos de lo que juntos pueden hacer? —les dijo ella—. Gotenks es ustedes, él está por ustedes. Gotenks es la unión de sus personalidades, de sus vivencias, de sus experiencias… —soltó una dulce risita, se separó y besó la mejilla de cada uno. Había tanta dulzura en su voz, y en sus ojos cuando los miró—. Quiero estar con los dos en ese baile, y la mejor forma es con Gotenks… por ahora.

Una sonrisa de cada chico, y fue aceptado.

Marron volvió a abrazarlos, y ellos se echaron hacia atrás, apoyando sus espaldas en el césped. El pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Marron acostado sobre ambos.

Rieron, el calor del verano seguía inundándolos.

Al notar que era Dieciocho la que abría la puerta, ellos se pusieron nerviosos. Sincronizadamente se ajustaron la corbata y la ceja rubia de la androide se levantó.

—¿La van a llevar los dos? —Trunks y Goten se miraron y carraspearon.

—Marron nos invitó, va a llevarla Gotenks —respondió Goten, provocando más extrañeza en la mujer.

—Mamá, no quería que fuéramos dos sin el otro —la voz de Marron sonó detrás de su madre—. Son mis amigos y quiero que estemos juntos, no podía escoger a uno.

—Se ve extraño, Marron —dijo Dieciocho.

—¡Suerte lo que digan los demás! Tú misma me lo dijiste —Dieciocho soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Eso fue diferente —Marron apareció sobre el hombro de su madre y les dió una sonrisa. La androide colocó los ojos en blanco y le dió el paso a su hija.

Goten y Trunks quedaron hipnotizados cuando Marron salió, girando en un delicado, pero hermoso, vestido violeta.

Se veía más preciosa de lo que era.

—Cierren la boca, se les cae la baba —la voz burlona de Dieciocho los hizo reaccionar. La mujer les dirigió una última mirada—. La traen a las doce… ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

—Sí, señora —dijeron ambos chicos. Dieciocho volvió a lanzarles una mirada y entró a la casa.

Goten y Trunks estaban acostumbrados a las miradas de la androide, pero también, a las sonrisas que solamente Krilin y Marron podían ocasionar en ella.

Entraron al auto y se dirigieron a la preparatoria de Marron. Cuando estacionaron, salieron y se dirigieron aún callejón oscuro, en donde los chicos harían las pasos.

—Hay un traje en el asiento trasero —le indicó Trunks. Marron asintió.

—Sabes que si la cosa se pone fea… —comenzó Goten. El muchacho era el que menos confiaba en la actitud arrogante de Gotenks, pero Marron lo conocía, había tenido experiencias anteriores con aquella fusión, y sabía que bajo esa capa de egocentricidad, estaba la capa de Goten, la sensibilidad y timidez que el Son poseía.

—Puedo hacerlo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Marron se apoyó en la pared y los miró hacer los pasos. Eso era algo que ella admiraba por completo, la sincronización de los muchachos, la apertura de su alma al otro… porque ella se imaginaba que era así, se imaginaba que para que Gotenks pudiera existir, debería haber una armonía entre ambos Saiyajins.

Gotenks apareció en un as de luz.

—¡Estoy aquí! —exclamó, y apenas su mirada se dirigió a Marron, cambió su expresión. La miró con ojos brillantes, como si viera el amanecer.

La contempló, la besó con los ojos, la amó con la mirada.

Marron lo sabía, ella sabía los sentimientos que sus amigos tenían por ella… por cómo la miraban, pero sobretodo, porque Gotenks era demasiado transparente.

Gotenks era la unión de los corazones de sus amigos, y eso incluía el amor que por ella sentían… y Marron también los amaba, los amaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón… pero no podían.

¿En qué clase de mundo tres podían estar en una relación?

Marron encontró entonces una pequeña solución: Gotenks. La unión de sus amigos, el corazón de ellos, el físico de ellos, el alma de ellos… el guerrero era ellos, ellos eran el guerrero.

—Marron —dijo Gotenks y Marron se deleitó con el sonido de las voces de ellos juntas.

—Hola, Gotenks ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al baile? —le pidió. Gotenks, por supuesto, asintió enseguida y la tomó de la mano.

Todo el egocentrismo se iba, la capa Goten relucía en Gotenks cuando estaba cerca de ella, la capa frágil que ocultaba Trunks.

Ambos entraron a la nave y Marron le pasó el traje, luego fue a salir dirigiéndole una encantadora sonrisa.

Gotenks la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte a ver —la sonrisa arrogante de la fusión provocó que Marron soltara una risita.

—Te espero afuera —dijo ella y salió de la nave.

Minutos después, tan solo tres, porque tenían el tiempo contado, Gotenks salió de la nave con el traje negro puesto.

Él nunca ponía peros cuando de Marron se trataba, si a ella incluso se le oscurecía el alma para pedirle que se lanzara de un acantilado, lo haría.

La ofreció el brazo para que Marron lo tomara y se dirigieron a la entrada.

—Será la noche más especial que tendrás, preciosa —le dijo Gotenks provocando que el sonrojo de Marron fuera en aumento.

Entraron al baile, y ella no prestó más atención que a los fuertes brazos de la fusión alrededor suyo. No prestó más atención que al rostro de Gotenks apoyado en el hueco de su cuello. No prestó más atención que al pequeño temblor que recorría al guerrero cuando estaba apoyado en ella.

Se situaron para bailar, y Marron podía contemplar los ojos azules y brillantes de la fusión, deleitándose al mirarla. Y a Marron le encantaba que él la mirara así, porque sentía que eran su Goten y su Trunks, através de la mirada de enamorado que Gotenks le entregaba.

El tiempo se perdía cuando estaba con él, con ellos. Sentía como si los estuvieran ahí, juntos, los dos (tres). Ella podía tranquilamente apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la fusión, y podría bailar por toda la eternidad.

Sentía que podía llorar, que podía abrazarlo y besarlo, por sentirlos a ambos tan cerca de ella. Podía sentir que su pecho se hinchaba de tanto amor, y quería explotar de felicidad.

Le dolía mucho todo eso. Le dolía tener que ocultarles a Trunks y a Goten lo que sentía verdaderamente por ellos, por miedo a que la vieran mal. Porque era extraño que una persona pudiera sentir amor romántico por dos a la vez. Porque no quería perderlos, sabiendo que ellos escogerían su irrompible amistad por sobre ella… y no le importaba, porque los amaba tanto juntos.

Le dolía estar utilizando indirectamente a Gotenks, a quien amaba tanto más que todo por ser la unión de ellos.

Sintió las lágrimas calientes rodar por sus mejillas, Gotenks se dio cuenta enseguida que algo sucedía.

—Preciosa ¿Por qué lloras? —Marron lo miró, sus ojos azules brillando a la luz de la pista de baile. Sentía como si ambos estuvieran solos, como si no hubiera nadie más.

Gotenks deslizó las manos por el rostro de Marron y secó sus lágrimas… pausadamente, como si acariciara algo tan frágil que podría romperse.

—Salgamos de aquí, por favor —le suplicó Marron.

—Pero aún me faltan diez minutos —le comentó el guerrero, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que hablar —era ahora o nunca tendría el valor para confesarlo. Para decirles lo que estaba sintiendo.

Salieron del salón, dirigiéndose hacia el callejón, pues pasado los minutos que faltaban, volverían sus amigos a aparecer.

Al estar ahí, solos, Marron pudo observarlo. Pudo ver tanto de Trunks y Goten en Gotenks. Podía sentirlos, el ki de ambos bajo el de Gotenks.

La fusión la mirada preocupado, porque las lágrimas seguían rodando por los ojos de la adolescente. Y no les gustaba verla llorar.

Marrón era alegría pura, encanto, pasión, amor… no tristeza y lágrimas.

Gotenks se dedicó a secar la lágrimas de Marron, mientras ella se disculpaba por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, preciosa? —preguntó Gotenks. Marron le dedicó una mirada, ese hermoso azul que Trunks y Goten podían ver en sueños sin cansarse. Un azul como el cielo, y un cabello rubio como el sol.

Gotenks suspiró. La amaba tanto. Los sentimientos de ambos chicos eran tan fuertes que provocaban que él los sintiera más.

—No puedo con esto —dijo Marron, secando sus lágrimas.

—¿Con qué no puedes? ¡Si puedes siempre con todo, preciosa! Además, el gran Gotenks está aquí, con su súper fuerza para ayudarte a cargar con tu peso.

Aquello la hizo sonreír, una sonrisa que podía iluminar la oscuridad. Que podía dar luz en las sombras.

Marrón acarició la mejilla de Gotenks, su mano era suave y caliente.

—No puedo usarte de esta forma —confesó.

—¿Usarme? —preguntó Gotenks, Marron asintió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Simplemente… Amo a Trunks y a Goten. A ambos los amo de manera romántica. No puedo pensar en estar con solamente uno, moriría si me pusieran a escoger… pero esto no se puede… no una relación de tres. Por eso me dije: ¿Qué mejor forma de estar con ambos que con Gotenks? —negó con la cabeza— Pero no puedo, tú no eres solo una fusión… eres alguien nuevo, un nuevo ser creado por ellos dos. Y aunque te amo a ti también… lo hago porque eres ellos.

Marron pensó que Gotenks explotaría. Que se enojaría y se iría volando hasta volverse a dividir y volver, confundido, sin saber porqué había escapado.

Pero no lo hizo.

Hizo algo que Marron no esperó. Gotenks la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Fue un beso que ella devolvió luego de haberse recobrado de la sorpresa. Fue un beso en donde Marron podía sentir la dominancia de Trunks y la dulzura innata de Goten.

Fue un beso pasional, que la hizo jadear y sentir que el calor en su pecho nada más se seguiría expandiendo.

Gotenks se separó de Marron, pero aún la acunó en sus brazos. Bailaban una tonada silenciosa.

—Yo SOY ellos. Nada más que eso— le contestó Gotenks—. Para poder crearme, ellos tuvieron que sincronizar no solo sus cuerpos y su poder. También su alma, sus deseos, sus anhelos, su corazón. Su amor por ti, su deseo de protegerte y amarte también me lo pasaron. Yo siento lo que siento por ti, porque ellos lo sienten con tanta fuerza. Pero Marron, si yo fuera una persona aparte, sin duda me enamoraría de ti… y tú sin duda de mí —aquello le hizo soltar una risita a la adolescente.

» No estás usándome… solamente buscabas una alternativa para que estuvieran juntos —le acarició suavemente la mejilla—. Una alternativa algo tonta, si consideramos que solo los tendrías por treinta minutos y no recordarían nada —Marron le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Treinta minutos es suficiente para mí. En ese tiempo soy inmensamente feliz de poder abrazarte y besarte, y besarlos a ellos al tiempo. En tan solo esos treinta minutos me siento completa, porque ellos están ahí.

—¿Pero no sería mejor sentirlo para siempre? Desear que yo sea permanente, o… tan solo atreverte a decirles lo que sientes.

Una luz comenzó a envolver a la fusión, dando a entender que usted su tiempo había acabado.

—Nos vemos, Marron. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos podremos besarnos aún más.

Marron se separó en cuanto el as de luz envolvió a la fusión. Trunks y Goten aparecieron, ambos le brindaron una tierna sonrisa… y Marron no pudo más.

Se lanzó a Goten y lo besó en los labios. Goten, debido a la sorpresa, se tardó en responderle, pero apenas lo hizo, le devolvió el beso con tanta dulzura.

Goten era eso, dulzura pura, el corazón del trío.

Trío que aún no estaba completo.

Apenas se separaron, ambos, por instinto, buscaron a Trunks. Pero éste, adolorido, se había alejado de ellos, y los miraba con una sonrisa.

Los amaba a ambos, y se alegraba que estuvieran juntos. Y por eso los observaba. Pero Marron se separó de Goten, y con timidez se acercó a Trunks. Con el saiyajin confundido, lo besó también en los labios.

Trunks jadeó por la sorpresa, porque Marron estaba haciendo algo que jamás se habrían imaginado. El beso de Trunks era apasionado, porque eso era él. Era la pasión del círculo. Goten el corazón, y Marron el alma.

Escucharon a Goten jadear, y se separaron. Ahí fue donde Marron cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Trunks y Goten la miraban sorprendidos.

Marron se sonrojó, su rostro se tiñó de un intenso rojo.

—¡Por Kami-sama! —exclamó colocándose las manos en las mejillas. Ambos chicos aún permanecían callados— chicos… tengo algo que contarles… —ellos la miraron, y Marron se sumergió en esas miradas: negro y azul, contemplandola como si no hubiera más nada en el mundo—. Los amo a ambos, de manera romántica —confesó—. Yo… sé que es raro pero es así… y no puedo imaginarme estando con uno solo. ¡No puedo!

—¿Por eso intentabas con Gotenks? —preguntó Trunks, a lo cual Marron asintió. Goten fue el primero y tomó a Marron inundandola en un abrazo. Luego fue Trunks, el cual se hizo un hueco entre los dos.

Marron se sintió tan cómoda, se sintió en paz. Y es que los tres encajaban de una hermosa forma, como si fueran piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Ella suspiró, contuvo el llanto de felicidad que la abrumaba.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Marron. Trunks besó su cabeza a un lado, por encima de la sien. Goten la besó del otro lado.

—Ya encontraremos la forma —le susurró Trunks.

—Ya estaremos contigo, Mar —le susurró Goten. Los ojos negros viajaron hacia los azules, que brillaban con ideas. Ideas que al principio sonarían absurdas, sin sentido, pero que Goten terminaría accediendo, porque confiaba en Trunks.

Y sobre todo, en el amor que ambos sentían por Marron.

No supieron hasta que hora de la noche permanecieron así, abrazados en un círculo de dulzura. En un círculo de amor y pasión.

Pero en verdad no importaba, si era posible, podían quedarse mil año de esa forma que jamás se iban a cansar.

.

.

 **FIN**

 _._

* * *

 _ **Nota: Este fic fue un regalito navideño que le escribí a Schala :") Sin embargo, a todos ustedes que lo leen, gracias por hacerlo… porque este fic salió de lo más profundo de mi corazón, de lo mucho que los amo y lo tan especiales que son ellos para mí.**_

 _ **Los quiero a todos. Miles de besos y gracias por leer :3**_


End file.
